Forgive and Forget
by josiechambers3
Summary: An assassin is hunting new prey: the Flynn-Fletcher duo. And he's getting to them via the people most important to them. Isabella, Hawthorne, and others are in grave danger. Isabella is the first struck...by rape? Phinbella and FerbxHawthorne
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(Isabella's PoV)

I just want to forget, okay? I just want to forget. I don't wanna think about it. I cradle the squirming bundle in my arms. My child. The one not meant to be. The accident.

You wonder what happened? Long story. But long story short, I was raped. However, I suppose you need the details. I wasn't the only one involved with the Assassin. I didn't even understand why they even targeted the Flynn-Fletcher brothers and the ones closest to them!

I'm Isabella. And I'm not the normal teenager. I mean, how many teens you know were targeted by a killer? The answer: not many. Well, I was. And I didn't even know **why** until the very end.

But **this** is the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick thanks to those few who've reviewed and/or added this to their Alerts. I'm new to this, for your information. :D**

Chapter One

(Isabella's PoV)

He did it. I didn't love him, but he did **it**. He forced me. You wanna know what he did? Long story short, he raped me.

I'm only 17, but this boy named Daniel Truckett…he loved me, but I didn't love him back. He asked me to the Valentine's Day dance. I said yes because Phineas was dating. Finally. But it wasn't me. It was Allie Green (these days I usually cried myself to sleep).

We were half-heartedly dancing when he said the two words that forever changed my life.

"Come on!" Daniel said. He dragged me off to a classroom, so far from the dance in the gym that the BOOMBOOMBOOM of the music had almost completely faded away.

First, he passionately kissed me. Then, he unzipped his pants…

"Daniel-" The sentence got caught in my throat. I couldn't say anything. Instead, I watched as the scene unfolded.

It was horrifying. I'm not gonna scar you for life (like I was), so I won't go in detail. I just need my story told. Not a bunch of people whimpering like babies. And to you who've been raped, I feel your pain. Literally.

"Help!" I screamed. "Stop, STOP-Phineas!"

I don't know how, but he heard and came running, dragging Allie and the rest of the gang. I struggled to get my skirt on while Daniel made a hasty getaway. I collapsed to the ground just as my friends got there.

"Isabella!" Phineas shrieked, seeing me just lying there.

I struggled with the blackness threatening to consume my being. "He-Daniel-raped me…" I gasped and blacked out.

(Phineas' PoV)

I stared at Isabella's still body. "Is she dead!" I was feeling a rare panic attack coming on. Luckily, I saw her chest slowly rising up and down. And if what she said was true…she was my best friend! Not only was this probably hurting her, it was hurting me. For some reason, I wished something bad had happened to **me**, not **her**.

I whipped out my phone.

"Oh, come off it!" Allie scoffed. "She's **obviously** lying. No one **does** that. She wants your attention. She's had a crush on you for-**ever**."

For once, I was mad at her. I knew that because the last time I yelled was years ago, and I was mad then. "A **maniac** would!" I screamed. "Isabella isn't lying! I believe her! She's my best friend!"

Allie huffed and stomped out. "Then why don't you get **her** for a girlfriend!" And that was how she broke up with me.

I looked at the phone in my hands in a daze and remembered what I had to do. I dialed three numbers. "Hello? There's an emergency at Danville High. We need an ambulance."

Ferb, Hawthorne, Buford, Adyson, Baljeet, and Ginger looked on, too paralyzed to move.

**FYI: Hawthorne is my OC. She's Ferb's girlfriend. There won't be as much FerbxHawthorne in this as there will be in the sequel I'm hoping to write**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter two. Oh, and I DO NOT own Phineas and Ferb. But don't I wish...**

Chapter Two

(3rd Person PoV)

"She's okay." Dr. Hughes told the group gathered in front of her. "Just in shock. We'll just keep her overnight."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. The former Fireside girls even cheered.

That night on the news, two stories were announced to the citizens of Danville. The first was that a girl had been rape at the Danville High School dance. She was suspected to be pregnant.

The second was that the boy who had raped her, Daniel Truckett, was missing…


	4. Chapter 4

**bigsister3000, I'm trying to make the chapters longer for ya. And sorry if I made you wait a while.**

**-Josie**

**And I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

Chapter Three

(3rd Person PoV)

(One month later...)

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, your daughter is indeed pregnant, I'm afraid." Dr. Hughes announced.

Isabella's mother broke down. "My baby! At 17! WHY!"

Linda Flynn-Fletcher put an arm around her friend while the others in the group of friends sadly looked on.

Phineas, however, pushed past the doctor and towards the first room he saw.

"That's not-" The doctor started.

Inside was a mother and a baby. The woman looked up curiously as Phineas turned red and muttered, "Sorry. Wrong room." He quickly backed out.

"-the right room." Dr. Hughes finished, causing Phineas to turn redder. "But I'd be glad to take you to it."

Phineas nodded; he wanted to see Isabella badly. So the blonde-haired doctor showed him to Isabella's room.

Meanwhile, the former Fireside girls went to Gretchen's to discuss ways to cheer up their former troop's leader, Phineas' family went home to dinner, and Hawthorne accompanied them-she was staying with them while her parents were out of town. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro went to dinner in the hospital's food court. Buford and Baljeet hadn't shown up, though **(I wonder why? =D)**.

(Isabella's PoV)

I stared blankly at the wall, immersed in deep shock. I would never believe I would be pregnant at 17 in a million years-and now I was.

Just then, Phineas Flynn burst in. The guy I had liked since we were little kids. Now, I wasn't so sure. What if he turned out to be like Daniel!

I shrank away from him. He noticed and seemed a bit upset, as a result.

"I'm glad you're okay, Izzie. You couldn't possibly know how glad. I still wish this hadn't happened to you, though." Phineas reached out and grabbed my hand.

Normally, I'd be glad if Phineas grabbed my hand and held it, but now...I pulled my hand away from his, causing him to look even more crestfallen.

And for some reason, I had the distinct feeling we were being watched. It would be easy to peer into a window on the first floor...

(Phineas' PoV)

I didn't understand. Daniel had been the one to rape Isabella, but she was acting like **I** had. Why?

Oh! Maybe she thought I could've prevented what Daniel did, gotten there faster. Which would make the reason she's going through this...partially **my **fault. Dang it (I may not be very street, but I still can say that)!

"I'll protect you." I promised, but Isabella didn't look convinced. "I will! You're child, too. I'm sorry this had to happen."

For some reason, I had the feeling I should do what I did next-I lightly kissed her forehead, then walked out, my cheeks burning.

(3rd Person PoV)

Little had Phineas and Isabella known, someone **had** been watching them. The whole time.

"I'll get that Phineas Flynn. He doesn't get Izzie." Daniel Truckett growled from outside the window. "He's not gonna get **my** girl. And he'll never know what hit him."

He laughed a maniacal laugh. "I'll save you, Izzie." Daniel slipped away into the shadows, to begin hunting his new prey...

**Review if you want to, but I'm not gonna be pushy. And I don't think I'll do many shout-outs, if any. -Josie =D**


End file.
